


Love is a Wild Thing

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (barchie) [14]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Betty and Archie decide to keep their new relationship a secret, for now.prompt: Betty & Archie secretly dating and they're at school and they're having cute fluffy moments in secret like in the janitors closet and empty classrooms.





	Love is a Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love is a Wild Thing by Kacey Musgraves. Please go listen if you love yourself.

Archie figures they’re pretty safe walking to school together. They’ve done it a million times, no one is going to get suspicious about that.

Betty shows up on his front doorstep before school, wearing a pretty blue scarf that matches her eyes, and his heart still skitters when he sees her. He can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face either, not that he tries very hard to. He reaches for her hand, interlocking their fingers as he shuts the front door behind him.

“Hey,” Betty says, ducking her head as she tucks a non-existent stray hair behind her ear. Her smile matches his own; shy, but unhideable. She radiates joy, and Archie feels a swell of pride that he’s the reason for it.

“Hey,” Archie responds. He thinks he probably radiates the same joy. He gives her hand a squeeze, as if making sure this is all real.  They’ve only been together a week, and Archie still can’t quite believe it.

Occasionally he wonders if they should have waited longer. It’s only been two months since he and Veronica broke up, and even less since Betty ended things with Jughead. But he knows they couldn’t have stopped it, even if they wanted to. Once they were free of their respective partners, they were like magnets drawn to each other. They sought comfort in one another, and they realised what they perhaps should have known all along. That they were meant to be together. And deep down, perhaps they both always knew they would find their way back to one another.

On a Friday night on Archie’s couch, his arm around her, a movie playing on the television screen that Archie had lost interest in half an hour ago, it hit him like a freight train. Something about the smell of her hair, or the warm comfort of her body against his. The realisation slammed into him so hard he knew he couldn’t ignore it.

“Betty,” he’d whispered. He only hesitated for a split second before he kissed her. 

And it was only after a weekend full of whispering, and laughing, and kissing, that they realised they had to keep this to themselves. At least for a while. Neither of them is so cruel as to rub their new-found happiness in Veronica and Jughead’s faces.

They begin their walk to school, hand in hand. They talk about much the same things as they did before, only now Betty loses her train of thought when he starts tracing circles on her hand with his thumb. She stops midsentence, at the same time pretending she hasn’t noticed what he’s doing.

She swallows, and Archie watches her, amused. “What was I saying?” she asks, flustered.

“I have no idea,” Archie grins. He stops walking and Betty comes to a halt beside him. She tilts her head at him, exasperated. Archie gives a cursory glance around to make sure no one is nearby before tugging her in to kiss her. She laughs into his mouth, kissing him back, and her laughter tastes a little like lipstick and a little like love. They haven’t said that to each other yet, though he constantly finds it on the tip of his tongue. But he’s pretty sure it’s too soon.  

Betty pulls away first, though she looks as reluctant as Archie feels. She giggles as she reaches up to his mouth, rubbing her thumb across his lips.

“It’s going to be pretty obvious if you show up to school with my lipstick all over your face,” she points out. Archie just grins and lets her rub off the lipstick. “Am I still wearing any?” Betty asks.

“Looks normal to me,” Archie says. Betty smiles, slipping her hand back into his as she starts walking again, leading them towards school. They reach the end of the street, and hastily drop hands. They’ll start seeing other kids from school soon. Archie flexes his fingers. He seems to have no use for them now that they’re not entwined with Betty’s.  He hooks his thumbs under his backpack straps to keep them busy.

They part ways when they reach Riverdale High, and Archie resists giving her a peck on the lips, but not a longing look over his shoulder.

There’s a couple making out in front of his locker, and Archie rolls his eyes. That should be him and Betty making out in front of his locker. He shoos the couple away and shoves his bag into his locker, slamming the door closed.

“Whoa, what’s got you all riled up this morning?” Jughead asks as he appears, leaning against the locker next to Archie’s.

“Nothing,” Archie sighs.

“Right,” Jughead says, unconvinced.  “By the way, I thought we were going to hang out last night. What happened?”

“Oh, uh… my Dad really wanted to go fishing. I barely get to spend time with him anymore, now that’s he’s the mayor,” Archie lies. He’d been wrapped up in Betty all night, his phone turned off. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I get it,” Jughead shrugs. “No hard feelings. Tonight though?”

“Sure,” Archie agrees.

He supposes he should feel guilty. Guilty about lying, but also guilty about secretly dating his best friend’s ex-girlfriend. But he can’t bring himself to feel even a little bit guilty. Not when he’s the happiest he’s been in a long time.

-

His day is made up of furtive looks and secret smiles, shared between only the two of them. They sit next to each other at lunch, their thighs pressed together, Archie’s hand on Betty’s knee under the table while he tries to eat with one hand. Jughead and Veronica sit across the table from them, completely oblivious.

Despite having ended things with Veronica, and Betty having ended things with Jughead, somehow they’re all still friends. Archie would have thought it would have broken them, but somehow they’re stronger than ever.

Cheryl approaches the table, looking smug as ever, and Archie’s hand quickly falls from Betty’s knee, as if Cheryl possesses x-ray vision. He can’t forget that she was the one who busted them the last time.

“Why, hello!” she says. “If it isn’t my four favourite people!”

“What do you want, Cheryl?” Betty says.

“Must a girl always have an agenda when she wants to talk to her friends?” Cheryl responds with a pout.

“When that girl is Cheryl Blossom, yeah,” Jughead snorts. Cheryl purses her lips at him.

“I just came over here to tell Betty how much I like her scarf,” Cheryl smiles. Archie frowns, confused. Cheryl definitely has an ulterior motive, but what it is he’s yet to figure out.

“Thanks,” Betty says, nervously.

“May I?” Cheryl says, pulling the scarf from Betty’s neck. Betty’s hand flies to her neck, but apparently not fast enough. “My, Betty, what’s this?” Cheryl smirks. “Is that a hickey I spy on your neck?”

Archie’s eyes practically bulge out of his head, and he chokes on the mouthful of food he’d been about to swallow. He can’t see the side of her neck where the supposed hickey is, but he knows it to be true. After all, he put it there. He’d forgotten. Betty’s face is bright red. She snatches the scarf out of Cheryl’s hands.

“Get lost, Cheryl,” Betty snaps. Cheryl smiles, proud of herself, before flouncing away. Archie eyes Jughead and Veronica nervously.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Betty says. To Archie’s surprise, Jughead just shrugs.

“It’s fine, Betty,” he says. “I knew you’d move on eventually.”

Betty gapes at him. She looks at Veronica.

“When you’re ready to spill, I’m all ears,” Veronica smiles. Betty nods. Archie feels he has to say something, else they get suspicious.

“He’s a lucky guy,” Archie says. And he is.

-

Betty finds him after school, falling in to step beside him like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“Hey,” she says. Archie’s hand itches to find hers.

“Hey,” he says.

“I have to show you something,” she says.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It’s… in this classroom,” Betty says, glancing through the small window in the door. Finding it empty, she pushes the door open and pulls Archie into the room. Her lips are on his before he can even register what’s happening. He crowds her up against on of the desks, kissing her hungrily.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he whispers.

“Me too.”

“What if someone looks in here?”

“They won’t.” She goes back to kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Archie’s hands find their way to her waist (they are still at school, after all) and he works his tongue into her mouth, letting her devour him.

If he’s being honest, these clandestine encounters are kind of a turn on, and being in a secret relationship adds a layer of excitement. At the same time, he can’t wait until he’s allowed to kiss her in public.

“I have to go,” Archie says, reluctantly. “I have football practice.”

“Come over when you’re done,” Betty tells him, trailing her fingers up and down his chest.

“I can’t, I told Jughead I’d hang out with him tonight,” Archie bemoans, regretting his decision immensely. But he can’t bail on Jughead twice in a row. He kisses her one last time, slow and sweet, before dashing out of the room.

He enters the locker room and is immediately greeted by the knowing grins of his teammates.

“Nice work, Andrews,” someone says, slapping him on the back. He frowns in confusion, a sudden panic coming over him. Had someone seen him with Betty? He reaches his locker, still in the dark as to why the guys are looking at him like that. Reggie appears beside him.

“What’s up with them?” Archie asks, turning to Reggie. Reggie’s grin grows mischievously.

“You’ve got lipstick all over your face,” Reggie tells him with a laugh. “You’re shit at secret keeping, Andrews.”

Blushing, Archie rubs at his face, trying to get rid of Betty’s lipstick. He consoles himself with the thought that at least Reggie and the others don’t know who the lipstick belongs to. To his surprise, Reggie doesn’t even ask, and practice goes on without incident.

-

Archie and Jughead meet at Pop’s, the usual meeting place. Jughead is there first, and Archie strides over to the booth and slides in across from him.

“Have you ordered?” Archie asks. His phone pings, and he has to stifle a smile when he sees it’s from Betty.

 **Betty** **♥**

**_Will you come over when you’re done? Mom is out tonight._ **

Archie quickly responds with an affirmative before setting his phone down on the table.

“Nah, I was waiting for you,” Jughead says.

“I’ll order. My shout, for bailing on you yesterday. The usual?”

“Sounds good,” Jughead nods. Archie gets up and heads to the counter to order, leaving his phone on the table. He gives Pop their usual orders and heads back to the table, where Jughead is glancing at Archie’s lit up phone screen, sitting face up on the table.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to look,” Jughead says as Archie slides back into his seat. “It’s from Betty.”

Archie freezes. He picks up his phone to read the message.

 **Betty** **♥**

**_Okay xx_ **

Archie glances at Jughead. As far as messages from one’s secret girlfriend go, it’s fairly innocuous. But the heart next to her name. The two kisses at the end of the message. It has to be a dead giveaway. And yet Jughead doesn’t mention it, or even look uncomfortable about it. Perhaps he thinks that’s the sort of friendship Archie and Betty have. Or perhaps he didn’t even notice the heart or the kisses.  Either way, Jughead simply changes the subject, and Archie turns his phone off to avoid further incrimination.

-

Archie races to Betty’s after finishing his meal with Jughead. He rings the doorbell and waits for Betty to answer. She swings the door open, smile tight and eyes wide.

“Archie,” she says. He’d been planning on grabbing her and kissing her as soon as the door opened, but the weird look on her face makes him hesitate. He frowns, about to ask her what’s wrong, when Veronica pops into view.

“What are you doing here, Archiekins?” Veronica asks him. Old nicknames die hard.

“Um.” He looks to Betty. “I was going to ask Betty for her chemistry notes. I… completely forgot to write any.”

“Uh huh…” Veronica raises an eyebrow at him.

“Come on, Arch, I’ll get them for you,” Betty says. She leads him inside and upstairs, while Veronica remains downstairs.

“I’m guessing you didn’t get my messages,” Betty whispers as they walk to her room.

“Turned my phone off, sorry,” Archie says sheepishly. Betty pushes the door to her room open. She grabs her chemistry folder, flips through it and hands Archie the notes.

“I don’t know why you didn’t say it was a class you actually take,” Betty rolls her eyes. Archie grins.

“Whoops. I panicked. Veronica doesn’t remember what classes I take,” he says. He kisses her softly.

“Come on,” Betty says. “Before Veronica comes looking for us.”

They walk back downstairs where Veronica is waiting for them.

“You know, it’s been a while since we all hung out together outside of school,” Veronica muses. “We should meet up at Pop’s tomorrow for lunch, and then do something fun after.”

“Sounds good,” Betty nods, glancing at Archie.

“I’ll message Jughead,” Archie offers.

“No need,” Veronica smiles. “I’ll do it.”

“Okay,” Archie says. “I guess I’m leaving now.”

He throws one last regretful look at Betty before exiting the house and heading back to his own, feeling sulky.

-

Archie lies on Betty’s bed while she goes through her clothes, deciding what to wear. He’s been at her house practically since he woke up, taking the rare opportunity they have to be alone with each other, and not have to worry about someone possibly catching them together.

Betty pulls her chosen sweater over her head and tightens her ponytail. She smiles at Archie fondly, and he reaches for her hand. She slips her hand into his and he pulls her onto the bed with him, kissing her while she laughs.

“We have to go, or we’ll be late for lunch,” Betty tells him. Archie sighs. He’s at least comforted by the fact that Betty doesn’t let go of his hand as she gets up off the bed, instead pulling him with her and guiding him downstairs. They reach the front door and before Betty can open it, Archie spins her around and pushes her up against it, his open mouth descending on hers. Betty’s arms instantly wrap around him and she kisses him back, the kind of kiss that shoots straight to his core.

“God, I love you,” Archie groans into her mouth. Betty freezes. It takes Archie a second to realise what he’s said, and he pulls away from her slowly, feeling like a complete idiot. It’s so not the time for a love confession.

“What did you say?” Betty asks, her eyes wide. Archie swallows.

“I love you,” he repeats, slowly, and then more surely, “I love you.”

Betty covers her face with her hands, and when she pulls them away a second later, she’s positively beaming. “I love you too,” she says, laughing. Archie breathes out a sigh of relief, grinning from ear to ear. He darts in to kiss her again, and she cups his face, their noses brushing.

“We really have to go,” Betty says, reaching for the door handle.

“One more,” Archie says, kissing her even as she swings the door open, and they stumble out onto the front porch, still wrapped in each other, where they promptly crash into Veronica and Jughead. Archie’s stomach drops and his smile quickly fades, while Betty practically leaps a foot away from him. Not that they can possibly deny what they’ve been doing.

“I thought we were meeting at Pop’s,” Betty says, looking nervous.

“We did message you both,” Veronica raises an eyebrow. To Archie’s surprise, neither she or Jughead seem either shocked or upset by what they’ve just witnessed.

“Guys, what you just saw…” Archie starts. He looks to Betty for help, but she looks just as lost as he is. This is not how their friends were supposed to find out.

“It’s understandable,” Jughead shrugs. “You guys are in love.”

“What?” Archie says dumbly.

“We kind of eavesdropped through the door,” Veronica says.

“And you’re… fine with it? With Betty and I being together?” Archie asks, utterly bewildered by their reaction. He thought they’d at least be _surprised_.

“Of course,” Veronica smiles. “We understand. Love isn’t always convenient. Besides, I think we’d have said something by now if either of us weren’t fine.”

“You _knew_?” Betty says incredulously.

“Everyone knows,” Veronica says, matter-of-factly.

“You didn’t really think it was a secret, did you?” Jughead smirks.

“Uh, kinda,” Archie says.

“Please, Archie, you constantly have pink lipstick all over you and honestly, the way you two look at each other is sickening,” Veronica rolls her eyes. “And you don’t even take chemistry. Neither of you have any subtlety when it comes to each other.” She looks to Jughead.

“Veronica and I, on the other hand…” Jughead shrugs. “We know how to keep a relationship under wraps.”

Archie stares at him. “Wait… you and Veronica?” he asks incredulously. Jughead smiles and gives a short nod. Veronica beams. Archie looks to Betty.

“Did you know?” he asks her. Betty shakes her head. She grins and Archie gives a chuckle.

“Shall we go?” Veronica says, tilting her head. She takes Jughead’s hand, and Archie reaches for Betty’s.

“I suppose there’s no sense in hiding it now,” Archie says.

“It sounds like we never did,” Betty points out.  

“I love you,” Archie says, enjoying the way it sounds, enjoying his hand in Betty’s.

“I know,” Betty replies.


End file.
